A Silly Adventure for 3
by Xydan
Summary: A UFO landing in a land of monsters, a group of adventurers seeking fun, led by a slightly crazy huntress, plus the randomness of the author makes fun for the whole society of ragnarok-fanfic maniacs. R&R No flames plz!


** The first story I ever wrote! Well...the first one that I ever wrote to put online. The national league of Rune Midgard is the RMFL, or as some people endear it, the PFL, Poring Football League. This was because the football had an uncanny resemblence to that of a poring. **

A speck of light appeared in the night sky. The point of light burst into a flash, lighting up the area for kilometres. Something crashed into a forest clearing, creating a ditch. It had wings and resembled a spaceship-- that is, if the manufacturer watched kiddy anime shows and was addicted to Gintama. Yes, an alien had landed in Rune-Midgard, the land of tradition and old ways. A world of magic and swords, myth meeting reality, and old meeting new. There were swordsmen and magicians, gunslingers and ninjas. So why not aliens? It was about time too.

The door opened, it was on top of the round, winged ship, and the alien emerged from within. It had stubby arms and legs, was round and pink all over, and its face was composed of a dot for a mouth and two oval eyes. With a cry of "wang!", it jumped out and twirled on its head on the ground, before leaping out of the ditch. Looking around, it ran out of the clearing and into the forest…

"Are you serious?!" a young woman yelled. "Something crashed into the Prontera forest?"

"Yep. And I heard it was something our scholars have never seen before. The machinists from Einbroch say it is a very complex kind of machine, one that is years ahead of what we currently have." The young man swigged the last of his beer.

"Don't joke with me Alvard, where did this machine _come_ from? It couldn't have popped out of nowhere."

"I didn't say it did, Svana," the young man, Alvard, rebuked. "I just said that adventurers found something in the forest, and that the weirdoes from Einbroch are saying its too high-tech to be possibly from around here."

Svana shook her head, and sipped her glass of grape juice. The two of them were in a bar in Prontera, discussing a huge topic that the enormous city was buzzing about. Three days ago, a group of adventurers found something strange in the forest. Finding it a hindrance to hunting, they went to get it removed. Reporting it to the city officials, the discovery that they had deemed unimportant quickly turned into a nation wide question. What was the machine that was found, what did it do, and where did it come from?

"But where _did_ it come from?" Svana persisted. "Somebody must know, I mean, it had to be built, right?"

"True, unless the gods sent it." Alvard mused, scratching his head. "I mean, its possible, right?"

"Can't be," the she immediately rejected his idea. "I believe somebody made that thing as a hoax."

Alvard sighed. "Whatever it is, it's time for me to leave. I have to leave with my party to train."

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Svana asked.

"Orc dungeon. We want to find an emperium to create a guild. Didn't you say you weren't coming 'cuz you hated zombies?"

"Hmmm…? Aki found enough people willing to join his guild?" The young woman ignored Alvard's question and continued. "I'll come too!"

"What?! You just want to come becuz' you want to see the mystery machine, don't you?" Alvard retorted, rolling his eyes .

"What does it matter to you?" She winked at him and continued. "Scared I'll find Aki or Levi hotter, and leave you? Well, they do look handsome, especially half naked…"

Alvard blushed at his girlfriend's comment and answered, "No, I'm not. You can come if you want."

"'k, I will." Svana go up from the stool at the bar and walked towards the door, Alvard getting up and following her, throwing a few zenies onto the counter.

Once outside, the both of them blinked against the glare of the noon sun, a contrast against the dimly lighted bar they were just in. They walked towards the Prontera Gates, were Alvard's party had decided to meet up. Once they got there, the party had already gathered and were prepping for the outing.

"What took you so long, Alvard?!" a lightly tanned blond with blue eyes yelled. "We were getting tired of waiting!" The others turned and waved to them.

"I was chatting with Svana, who's coming along too, it seems." He responded, yelling just as loud. "You guys mind?"

"Nope. Actually, this is even better. We were looking for a huntress." The young man turned to Svana. "Thought you said you weren't coming. What's with the sudden change of mind?" he asked, grinning.

"You can probably guess, I'm going to see the 'mystery machine' before the people from Einbroch drag it off."

Svana looked at the people in the party. There was Liana, the very kind, brown-haired priestess. Svana had met her two years ago, on a hunting trip to Payon dungeons. Back then, she was still an acolyte. Next to her was her boyfriend for also two years, lover, and finally fiancé, Dante, a silent, scary looking young man who everyone thought was uncaring and cold. In reality, he had a kind heart, and showed it sometimes towards his fiancé. Or so Svana believed, after seeing him help an injured child on the street. In Morroc. The town Then there was Dryden, the person she had spoken to. Although he was extremely handsome, and very intelligent, defying the blond stereotype, he was content with being only a low-ranked member of the guild.

"Hi guys," she said, to Dante and Liana.

"Hey"

"Hi, Svana." Liana responded softly.

She looked around. "Hey, where's Shanti?" Svana asked, looking for her best friend and Dryden's fiancée. "I thought she was coming too."

"Nah. She's busy with something." Dryden wrinkled his eyebrows. "She said that she had to stay in Geffen over the weekend. Which means no fun for me." He said with a sigh.

"Aren't you considerate!" she blurted out, laughing with the others at Dryden's frankness.

"Pffhh. Shanti can live without me if she had enough research projects and experiments to do. You know her, she doesn't need love, just books." he said, smiling at his own joke.

"Are we going or not." Dante, who had been silent the whole time asked. "It's already noon. If we don't hurry up, we won't make it back before dark."

"Right, where is Aki and Levi? Aren't they coming as well?" the huntress impatiently asked, directing the question to everyone. "I mean, Aki is going to be guild leader, so where is he when we are making the actual Guild?"

"Right here." A tall, brown haired young man walked towards them, holding a bag, which looked suspiciously like it was from a grocery store. "I just had to pick up some stuff," and opened up the bag to show the bottles of blue, red, and white potions, mixed with some antidotes. "We needed to pick some up before we leave."

"OK, we can leave now!" Alvard stated, walking briskly towards the gates. "Hurry up!"

"Who died and made you in charge?" Dryden commented, shaking his head in mock horror. "They don't seem to have had much sense."

"Ok, Ok, no need to argue," Aki grinned good-naturedly, "Let's get there in one piece, shall we?"

Svana rolled here eyes and followed them out the gates, wondering how she was to survive the dry-sense of humor that was the trio. They would probably talk about boring things, like the PFL. She looked over the Dante and Liana. Dante has a reputation of not conversing much, and even then very little, so she could only talk to Liana. Sighing, she steeled herself to an entire trip discussing new books and favourite classics.


End file.
